The 30 Year Old Virgin
by AllieLoveFinchel
Summary: And so she finds herself here, on the eve of her thirtieth birthday, a bona-fide Broadway phenom. She has more money and acclaim than she ever could have imagined in her wildest dreams. She's the most sought after leading lady on the Great White Way, a three-time Tony Award winner, an absolute workaholic, a...VIRGIN. FINCHEL AU-ONE SHOT


**I have no idea where this story came from, but it wouldn't leave me alone. Updates for FOM and NADL are in the works, but I had to get this story out of my head first. This Finn and Rachel were being hella persistent and wouldn't leave me alone until I told their story!**

**It's really silly and kind of ridiculous (hey, kinda like glee!) and it took a weird kind of sweet turn that I never even planned, but I just followed Finn and Rachel's lead. Overall it's pretty pointless, but I had tons of fun writing it so hopefully you'll have a bit of fun reading it. :)**

**I still don't own Glee, yadda yadda yadda**.

* * *

She's not really sure how it happened. One day she was Rachel Berry, glee club member and social pariah; the next she was _Rachel Berry_, rising Broadway starlet. Before she couldn't get a guy to give her the time of day if it didn't involve him throwing an ice cold slushie in her face; Later she was working so hard to prove that a young actress straight out of high school deserved a spot on a broadway stage that it was _she_ who didn't have the time of day to give anyone else.

And so she finds herself here, on the eve of her thirtieth birthday, a bona-fide Broadway phenom. She has more money and acclaim than she ever could have imagined in her wildest dreams. She's the most sought after leading lady on the Great White Way, a three-time Tony Award winner, an absolute workaholic, a..._virgin_.

No, you aren't mistaken. She said virgin.

Like she was saying, she's not really sure how it happened. She's admittedly a hopeless romantic, always wanting to save herself for the "right" one, but he just never came along. Yes the people around her on broadway were always very open and sexual, but she just never got into it, never took her eyes off the prize. She's been married to her work, it's how she's gotten to where she is now. She's had Sunday brunch complete with mimosas with Barbara Stresiand and James Brolin, she's dined at Sardi's with Pattie LuPone; Co-hosted the Tony Awards with Neil Patrick Harris. But she's never had sex.

It was never something she thought about until she started thinking about it, and now she can't stop. She often finds herself actively avoiding going on dates or going somewhere she knows there will be eligible men. She just doesn't want to have _that_ conversation.

She wants to be taken seriously, not viewed as a novelty and with the way society is so warped by sex in the media these days, she fears that's exactly what she'll be. She still wants it to be special, still wants to give her virginity to someone she loves. Most people her age are just far past this by now.

The only person in the whole world who knows her little secret is her best friend, Quinn. Quinn is a stunning, blonde real estate agent who, though not necessarily promiscuous, has had her fair share of sexual escapades in her lifetime. She never makes Rachel feel weird about it, but has recently made it her personal mission to find Rachel the perfect man.

"It's not just about sex," Quinn had told her, "it's about finding someone you can truly be yourself with, someone you can find happiness with."

She can't deny that she wants a relationship, of course she does. So she's decided to take some time off from Broadway. She's been getting offers for movie and television roles for years, even album deals have been thrown at her. She thinks it's time to explore some other avenues, take a few vacations in between, and who knows? Maybe she'll even fall in love!

Quinn is ecstatic, declaring this the start of "_Operation Get Rachel a Man._" She's a bit offended by that name, it's not as if men don't ever approach her, but she goes along with it anyway. It's not like Quinn is announcing it to everyone, just keeping it between them, so she hops on board. Besides, Quinn's enthusiasm is contagious.

It begins tomorrow, her birthday. Quinn has recently started dating a new guy who just so happens to be a guitarist in a band that's got a gig tomorrow at the newest hot spot in her neighborhood. It's usually impossible to get in, but Puck, Quinn's boyfriend (just wait, his hair is even more ridiculous than his name), was able to pull a few strings and get them on the VIP list.

She's really hoping she doesn't regret this.

* * *

He's not really sure how it happened. One day he was Finn Hudson, husband of a super hot blonde dancer who asked him if he wanted to spice up their sex life by inviting other women into their bedroom; the next he was _Finn Hudson_, odd man out sitting on the sidelines and watching his wife go at it with a smoking hot latina, realizing he's nothing more than an unwanted spectator in this "threesome."

He thought he and Brittany were doing great. Yeah he'd been a little down about his job and maybe a little more cranky than usual, but he always made sure to take care of Brittany first. He guessed he should have said no when she brought up the idea of a threesome, but the horny frat boy inside him that swore he'd have a three way before he died just couldn't resist. Plus when she suggested Santana, the feisty girl from their gym that can bend in ways Finn never even knew were possible, well really, how was he supposed to say no?

And so he finds himself here, on the eve of the first anniversary of his divorce, thirty-five, jobless and with a..._lesbian ex-wife_.

No, you aren't mistaken. He said lesbian ex-wife.

He probably should have realized it at the time. His part of the "threesome" was always over really fast, quickly becoming something that could only be described as a _twosome_, him doing nothing more than watching. Now don't get him wrong, watching two incredibly sexy women fuck is never something he'd complain about under normal circumstances, but when one of them is your wife, the one person who has promised to love you and only you until death parts you, and you're having to watch her have multiple orgasms like she _never_ has with you at the hand of someone else, well, that can kinda shake a guy's confidence.

He admittedly lost it the day Brittany came home and told him she wanted a divorce. She'd already packed up all of her stuff while he was at work and was prepared to leave for Brazil with Santana for an extended vacation. He freaked. Quit his job; just literally never went back to work. That place was sucking the life out of him anyway.

He immediately went out and got shit faced every night for a week straight. The first two nights he went home with this waitress he met, Dani, but at the end of the week he saw her making out with, and _taking home_, another girl.

So he gave up on women. He sat around wallowing in the stench of his own self pity until his best friend Puck forced him to "get off his pasty white ass" and do something.

They started a band, quickly making a name for themselves in the local club circuit. It actually kind of amazes Finn how well and how fast they've taken off. They aren't famous by any stretch of the imagination, but they're slowly taking New York by storm. He doesn't know where it will lead, but it's fun and it pays the bills for now. It gets him out of the house at least. He's still trying to figure everything else out.

He hasn't had sex in almost a year...not since Dani right after his divorce. He's a self proclaimed...what is it called? Oh right, a _born again virgin._ He remembers a hot redhead talking about being one his senior year of high school during a true love waits seminar the school sponsored. He believes in God and all that, but that's not why he's decided to be celery...or celebrate...wait, celibate! Why he's decided to be celibate. If he's being honest, he's a little worried he's jinxed now. Did you ever see that movie, Good Luck Chuck? Where every time Dane Cook had sex with a chick, the next guy she was with ended up being her soul mate?

Yeah, he's a little worried that's him now; that if he has sex with a girl its going to lead to her finding her lesbian life partner next. He's worried sex with him turns chicks gay.

Good luck Finn! They should make a movie about _him_.

Okay, he knows what you're thinking. No, he's not a homophobe. Far from it. He just doesn't like the thought of sex with him being so horrible it makes women give up his gender altogether.

His step-brother Kurt (and his boyfriend Blaine) both swear to him he didn't "turn Brittany gay" and that her sexuality is not a result of anything he, or his penis, did or did not do.

He's not sure if he buys that though. He wants to but...why did Brittany leave him for a woman and then Dani go straight to a girl after him too? He's telling you, sex with him makes chicks switch teams.

So for now, no sex for him. It just makes things easier. He wears a rubber band around his wrist at all times and snaps himself if he starts feeling sexual feelings towards anyone. He remembers his buddy Sam doing this in college when he was dating a girl who wanted to wait until marriage. It may be all in his head, but it works a little he thinks.

Puck's about had it with him and has taken it upon himself, as Finn's wingman, to get him laid again. He's calling it "_Operation Get Finn Some Pussy_." He's a little offended by that name, it's not like he _can't_ get any, he's just...not interested in any right now...something like that.

Anyway their band finally booked a gig at McKinley's, the hottest new club in New York, for tomorrow night. Puck says it's the start of Operation Get Finn some...well, you know. It's also the anniversary of his divorce. He's planning to get absolutely black out-can't remember your name wasted after their show, drink away this shitty anniversary, so he'll see how well Puck's little plan works out.

He's really hoping he doesn't regret this.

* * *

She thinks she looks a little ridiculous, regretting letting Quinn and their friend Kitty have complete control of her look tonight. They have her squeezed into a skin tight, black, high waisted leather skirt with matching bustier, gold stilettos that she fears will actually snap her ankle in half if she trips while wearing them, and large gold earrings. They have her hair slicked back in a ponytail and way more makeup than she's used to painted on her face, her fake eyelashes weighing her lids down uncomfortably.

"I look like a hooker," she grumbles, as she looks in the mirror.

"You look hot Rachel!" Quinn smiles from behind her.

"Super hot!" Kitty agrees, "You haven't been with a guy since Jesse and that was like a year ago Rachel! It's time to get back out there!"

She shares a look with Quinn, looking down nervously at the mention of Jesse. She may have had a two year "relationship" with Jesse, but there was never any sex involved. Kitty doesn't know that though. Neither does their friend Tina who's just come back in from the bathroom.

"It's definitely time Rach! You look hot and from what Quinn says, Puck's drummer is single and ready to mingle. What better way to celebrate your dirty thirty than by being a little _dirty_?"

"He's smokin' hot too, I saw him the other day when I went over to Puck's with Quinn. We're gonna make this happen for you tonight!" Kitty calls, filling up the shot glasses she's pulled out to begin the festivities. She hands each girl one before holding it up and toasting to Rachel. "To our beautiful friend Rachel gettin' some birthday booty!"

"BIRTHDAY BOOTY!" They all cry out together, excluding Rachel who just takes a deep breath and throws the shot back. She's going to need a few more of these to survive this night she fears.

* * *

Puck will _not_ stop talking about his new girlfriend who's coming to their gig tonight for her friends birthday. Finn starts to tune him out eventually, sitting backstage and drumming on his thighs, just waiting for it to be time for them to go on.

"I'm telling you Finn, she has a single friend she wants you to meet. I've seen her, she's perfect for you. Tiny little brunette you can throw around in the sack, and no attraction to women! I made sure to ask Quinn about that! Never even experimented, not even a little."

"Whatever dude, I'll talk to her if it'll make you get off my nuts," Finn grumbles.

"Fuck off bro, I'm just tryna help you out. Or do you like all the quality time you get to spend with your right hand every night?"

Finn just rolls his eyes and stands to sneak a peek behind the curtain at the crowd, hoping Puck takes that as a sign he's done with the conversation. He quickly scans the boring and predictable looking crowd until his eyes land on the sexiest woman he's ever seen. "Shit," he breathes, quickly reaching down and snapping the rubber band around his wrist several times. He stands there watching her take a sip of her drink, mesmerized by the way her lips wrap around her straw when he realizes she looks familiar. Yes! She looks just like that hot chick with the crazy good voice in that musical Kurt made him go see. Rachel Berry.

He's never told anybody this, but he went straight home that night and googled her. He stayed up all night watching you tube clips of her on stage and he may or may not have downloaded every cast recording he could find featuring her voice. She's from Ohio, moved straight to New York after high school and immediately started auditioning for shows, skipping right over college. She's won like a ton of awards for her voice and is pretty famous for someone who's only done work on Broadway. She was dating that douche Jesse St. James from that awful singing cop show he hates last time he checked. He wonders if she's single now...

Not like it matters though. There's no way that's actually Rachel Berry and even if it is, he will not be held responsible for sending Broadway's darling into the arms of another..._darling_. Although he can't deny the image of Rachel with another chick is fucking hot, but no! It's not hot if she's thinking about how much better it is than sex with him the whole time! Damn, when did everything get so messed up?

He sneaks one more peek at the Rachel look alike before he sighs and closes the curtain, popping his rubber band a few more times before heading back to join the guys.

* * *

Rachel looks up and smiles at Quinn and Kitty as they rejoin them at the front of the crowd from their restroom break. She's sipping on her drink nervously, trying to give herself a little liquid courage for the conversation she knows Quinn and Puck are going to make her have with this drummer guy. She hopes he's not a total sleaze ball.

"Don't be so nervous Rachel," Quinn says gently while Kitty and Tina are deep in conversation about their matching manicures.

"I'm not."

"Yes you are, you're chugging that drink like a fish. Finn is a really sweet guy, I promise he'll be okay with you being a virgin."

"Shhhh! Keep your voice down!" Rachel hisses, swatting at Quinn's arm. "You're acting like I'm going to try and have sex with him tonight!"

"Why not? It's your birthday! Your _thirtieth_ birthday!" Quinn cries.

"I have about a million reasons why I have no interest in sleeping with a man I've just met that same night; the date of my birth is irrelevant."

"Okay Rachel, but please at least give him a chance. He's divorced, hasn't dated in awhile. He's really funny and kinda goofy. He's a good guy I promise. I have a feeling you'll really like him."

"Okaaaay Quinn, I already promised I'll talk to him after their set."

"Good!" Quinn smiles just as the lights start going down and the guys come on stage. "Oh look Rachel, here he comes!"

"That guy?" Rachel asks, pointing to the first guy she sees, a cute blonde guy with pretty lips who's holding a guitar. He's cute yes, but she doesn't feel anything when she's looking at him. Shouldn't you feel excited or something when you look at a prospective mate? (Okay, she realizes referring to him as a "mate" may be one of the reasons she's a virgin in the first place).

"No, that's Sam," Quinn replies, interrupting her inner dialogue.

"You mean him?! Quinn are you serious? You know my gaydar is spot on, he is definitely homosexual," she says irritated, pointing to the short guy standing behind the keyboard wearing a bow tie and_ a lot_ of hair gel.

"Rachel! Let me speak!" Quinn cries exasperated, "That's Blaine and yes, he is gay. He actually dates Finn's brother."

Just then Rachel's eyes flicker up to the man walking past the little one called Blaine to the drum set and she can feel her jaw drop open. He's tall with messy hair and dimples and he somehow manages to look a little awkward and dorky, yet devastatingly suave and handsome all at the same time. She immediately feels her mouth go dry, sticking her tongue out to wet her lips as a million butterflies take up residency in her stomach.

"_That's_ Finn," Quinn says, watching Rachel with a satisfied smirk.

"Oh," Rachel breathes, not being able to take her eyes off of him.

"Told you he was cute."

Before Rachel can attempt a response, Puck takes the mic and starts addressing the crowd, getting everyone riled up before launching right into their first song.

She absolutely cannot take her eyes off of him for anything. She was fully prepared to be completely bored and underwhelmed by whatever loser _Puck_ offered up for her, but _this_ she was not expecting. She feels things when she looks at him. _Sexy_ things. _Exciting_ things. Avoiding sex is easy when there's no one around that you want to have it with. She's suddenly terrified at the realization that she _wants_ him. She wants him bad.

She pushes the straw in her drink aside, throwing the rest of it back in one gulp.

This night just got a lot more complicated.

* * *

"Yo Finn, I can see your girl from here!" Puck shouts over his shoulder from where he's now standing and checking out the crowd.

"What? Dude what're you doing? It's almost show time."

"I know bro, but I just spotted Quinn. I wanna point out Rachel to you."

"Rachel?" He asks, on his feet, suddenly very interested.

"Yeah dude, that's Rachel right there between Quinn and that other hot blond Kitty."

Finn practically runs to his side, looking for Quinn and immediately spotting Rachel right next to her.

"Quinn is friends with Rachel Berry?" He asks Puck with wide eyes.

"Uh yeah? You already know her?"

"No, but she's kinda famous dude. Kurt made me go see one of her shows before."

"Well fuck me, that's even better."

"I can't turn Rachel Berry gay dude!"

"Oh here we go with this shit again!" Puck groans, "YOUR DICK DOES NOT HAVE THE POWER TO TURN CHICKS GAY. It's not that special! Yo Evans! Pour Finn another shot!"

Finn rolls his eyes but takes the shot from Sam, eagerly throwing it back. He's going to need all the liquid courage he can get for tonight.

He quickly forgets all of his worries for the time being as they start their set. Music has always been such an escape for him, finding that pounding out all his frustrations on the drums is better than any therapy money could buy. He probably wouldn't have survived his divorce without it, he guesses he has Puck to thank for that.

He's just finishing up an admittedly bad ass drum solo in their first song when he looks out into the crowd and sees _her...looking at him_. They're in the first row, Puck obviously pulling some strings to get them up close, and he can see her perfectly, can see the way she's watching him. He's not sure if he should thank Puck for this or kick him square in the nads.

He feels like she's casting a spell on him, those gorgeous big brown eyes of hers holding him in a trance, making it impossible for him to look anywhere else. He thinks for a moment how thankful he is that he knows these songs like the back of his hand, because his body is moving on autopilot at this point, his brain completely consumed by the image of this beautiful woman staring back at him.

Her pouty lips are separated, her jaw hanging open a little as she watches him play and all he can think about is how bad he wants to jump up and suck on that bottom lip, nibble on it as she presses her tight little body against him.

What in the hell is happening to him? He can't do this. Or he could he? It's been so long, he deserves it doesn't he? One night of hot, dirty sex with the sexiest woman he's ever seen. Would that be so bad?

Of course it would! Because it'd only get to be one night. One night before she was sending him an invitation to come to her destination lesbian wedding on the island of Lesbos. He's not sure if he could come back from that one. He can tell...those lips, those perky boobs poking up from that damn top that should be illegal, it would be good. And that fucking voice, if he hears that beautiful voice screaming out his name he'll want to hear it over and over. He'll _need_ to hear it over and over.

No way, he can't mess this one up.

* * *

She feels like she's in a trance. The way he's pounding the drums, sticking his tongue out a little as he concentrates, the sweat dripping down his brow, it's all too much. She's never in her life felt attraction to another person like this.

She doesn't expect him to look at her, but when he does she feels like she's been electrocuted...in the best possible way. (Is there a good way to be electrocuted?) It's like a shock wave of butterflies and tingles explodes throughout her whole body and she can see it, and for once in her life the thought of sex doesn't make her cringe and blush like a little school girl, oh no. She can imagine it so clearly..his strong arms holding her, those hands on her skin, his lips on her neck...

"Rachel!"

"Huh!? What?!" Rachel jumps, Quinn startling her back into reality, blushing furiously at being caught fantasizing about Finn as she finally breaks eye contact with him and turns to her friend.

"Not gonna have sex tonight huh?"

"Oh please, I was just admiring his skills as a percussionist. My life is all about music you know."

"Mmmhmmm," Quinn says with a wicked glint in her eye, "his _percussion_ skills. Of course."

"Oh shut up, I don't have to put up with this! I'm going to get another drink!"

Rachel manages to down several more drinks before the boy's set is over, the boys themselves taking several shots during the span of their performance. Ordinarily she would be nothing short of horrified at meeting someone for the first time this inebriated, but God knows she needs some sort of assistance in not being so awkward around someone as gorgeous as Finn. Besides, she's been watching him and there's no way he's coming to her at the top of his sobriety game either. Shes just evening out the playing field.

Her stomach immediately twists into painful knots of nerves the second the guys exit the stage. She knows she'll have to talk to Finn soon and she can't decide what she wants to do more, run and hide or run and throw herself at him, climbing him like a tree.

Dating is hard, how do people do this all the time?

Quinn absolutely beams the moment Pucks face pops up around the corner, emerging from back stage with the rest of the band. Without speaking she grabs Rachel's hand and makes a beeline for them, throwing herself into Pucks arms first and giving him a very long and slightly (very) inappropriate kiss that manges to both disgust Rachel and also frustrate her feelings toward Finn even more. Is there anything she's not conflicted about tonight?

Puck grins at her salaciously once he comes up for air, "Hey Berry!"

"Hi Puck. You guys did fantastic."

"Thanks. Come on, let me introduce you to the rest of the guys."

She zones out a little as Puck starts introducing her to Sam and Blaine, Sam immediately starting up on some kind of weird impression she doesn't recognize. She doesn't know if it's because she's drunk or if he's just so terrible at it that it's funny, but she can't help the laugh that bubbles up out of her mouth at the faces he's making.

"Can it Evans," Puck spits. "I wanna introduce Rachel to Finn."

"Oh, yeah good luck with that." Sam leans over and whispers into her ear before he heads to the bar, "Be sure to get my number from Puck for when things..._don't work out _with Finn."

She's awfully confused by what Sam just said to her, but she forgets instantaneously as she looks back towards Puck and sees Finn standing there watching her. She notices him flicking a rubber band around his wrist and it comforts her a bit that he appears to be just as nervous as she is.

"Rachel Berry," Puck says, motioning towards Finn, "meet my drummer and best friend, Finn Hudson."

Finn extends his hand to her as Quinn bounces excitedly next to Puck, watching the way Finn is eyeing Rachel up and down. "And Finn Hudson, this is my beautiful best friend, Rachel Berry! Get acquainted!" She leans over and kisses Rachel on the cheek quickly, whispering to have fun in her ear before she and Puck disappear into the crowd.

"Hi." Finn says sheepishly, still holding his hand out.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Rachel yelps a little, reaching out for his hand and jumping a little when she feels what can only be described as an electricity exchange between them when her skin touches his. His eyes go wide, flickering up to hers as their hands meet.

She quickly drops her hand, a little overwhelmed by the effect such a simple touch had on her. "Please forgive me. It's my birthday and my friends have been loading me up with drinks. I'm not usually this, uhm, well this drunk!" She laughs nervously.

"It's okay," he chuckles. "I'm pretty buzzed myself. Happy Birthday by the way. Do you...do you wanna go get a table?"

"Sure, thank you," she smiles shyly, following after him as he makes a break in the crowd and leads her back to the bar area.

Luckily their timing is spot on, approaching a cocktail table just as a couple is leaving. Finn quickly grabs one of the stools, pulling it back and gesturing for Rachel to sit. She's pleasantly surprised at his chivalry, nervously taking her seat and waiting for him to join her.

"You say it's your birthday huh? Sounds to me like I need to get you another birthday drink."

"Only if you have one too," she grins. If she's getting sloppy drunk, he is too.

"Of course," he agrees, motioning for the waitress to come over.

He orders them drinks, plus a few shots and she nervously picks at her nail polish as she watches the way his eyes twinkle when he's ordering and thinks about how much she'd like to just lean over and lick his adorable dimples.

_Lick his dimples_? What is this man doing to her?

"So you're what? Turning twenty-one?" He asks when the waitress turns away.

"Oh, you're good," she laughs, looking down at her lap to try and catch her breath, the feeling of his eyes on her making it hard to breath. "Thirty actually."

"What? You don't look a day over twenty!"

"I think the alcohol in your system may be clouding your vision a bit."

"Naw, I know a beautiful woman when I see one," he grins.

"Wow," she breathes and she can feel herself grinning back at him like and idiot. "Thank you."

They get to work on their drinks the moment they arrive, making small talk and getting to know each other a little. The more they talk and the more they drink, she can feel herself loosening up quite a bit and it seems like Finn feels the same. He suddenly looks at her and starts laughing boisterously.

"What? What'd I do?" She asks, slapping her hand over her mouth in embarrassment as a hiccup escapes.

Finn throws his head back, laughing even harder at that before he looks at her smiling, "You're drunk."

"So are you!" She laughs.

"You're gorgeous," he responds, his features stilling a little as the laughter dies on his tongue. Her eyes go wide, opening her mouth to respond, but he immediately cuts her off, leaning over the table and whispering right in her face, "Do you want to hear a secret?"

"Uhm, yeah! Of course," she breathes, taken aback at the proximity of Finn's beautiful face to hers.

He smiles, sitting back in his chair and making it just a little bit easier for Rachel to breath.

"I'm actually a fan of yours."

Her mouth drops open a little in surprise and her eyes go wide as she watches him blush at his admission.

"You are?"

"Yeah. I didn't...I mean I swear I'm not a stalker or anything! I didn't even know you were the friend Puck wanted to introduce me to until right before we went on stage."

"You like Broadway?"

"Well no," he laughs, "not usually, but my brother is a big fan and I saw one of your shows with him. I downloaded some of your music. You have an amazing voice, like an angel."

"Thank you so much Finn, that's..wow I was not expecting that! Guys like you don't usually know me. No offense I just mean-"

"It's okay. I know what you mean. I'm not like most guys like me though, just so you know. If that makes sense."

He's scratching his head, obviously trying to figure out if he just worded his sentence correctly and she can feel her heart hammering against her chest at his baffled expression. She wants to just lean forward and kiss that adorable pout off of his face.

What is she supposed to do?

* * *

He can't believe he just blurted out to her that he's a fan of hers. He's got to stop drinking! But she's so fucking cute the way she keeps watching him with those wide eyes, sipping on her straw that he's so irrationally jealous of. Part of him was hoping that she'd be an idiot, boring or a bitch or something, _anything_ to make him not want to have sex with her. Anything to make him be able to convince himself to get up and walk away from this table, but he can't. She's cool and she's nice and she's so fucking beautiful.

He wonders if she can tell he's having a full on conversation with himself inside his head, he thinks she can, so he blurts out the first thing that comes to his mind.

"Jesse St. James!"

"What?" She asks, eyes growing even wider, which kind of amazes him. She looks like Bambi.

"Sorry, I, uhm I was just wondering if you were still dating Jesse St. James?"

_Real smooth dud_e.

She looks at him for a minute before bursting out laughing. He sighs in relief, at least he didn't piss her off. Embarrassed himself, yes, but didn't piss her off.

"No, I'm not. That's another secret actually. Wanna hear?"

"Yeah."

"That relationship was fake. He's gay."

"What? Are you serious?"

"So serious. Our publicists set up a fake relationship so the media would stop hounding me about being single and they'd stop questioning his sexuality."

"Oh my God! Why does he care if people know?"

"His show relies a lot on his female fan base. They want to keep the image up of a straight, hot, singing cop. More females watch if they think they have a chance with him."

"Huh," he says, thinking about Jesse being gay and before he can even stop himself, "you wanna hear another secret?"

She grins at him and nods her head yes, leaning forward in her stool in anticipation. He bursts out laughing again, because really, how big of a loser is he?

"My ex-wife is a lesbian. She left me for another woman."

She's silent as she watches him, but slowly a smile creeps across her face and she starts laughing. He laughs along with her, because when he's drunk it really is pretty damn funny.

"You're funny," she grins, watching him as she takes another sip of her drink.

"I am," he agrees, "but that wasn't a joke."

"Oh! Oh you're being serious? Oh my God Finn I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay. That's life," he shrugs, throwing back the rest of his own drink, not even sure why he just told her that and ruined the comfortable conversation they were having. He sees her watching him, a serious look on her face as she purses her lips in thought.

"Well don't feel bad, I have another secret. You ready?"

"Spill."

She looks around, leaning forward a little bit before she whispers, "I'm a virgin." She immediately gasps, clasping her hands over her mouth and sitting back in her stool abruptly, as if the words surprised even her.

"What?" He asks stunned. There's no way that's true. He's barely able to say two words to her without thinking about ripping off that leather top, there's no way in hell she's gone thirty years without having sex.

"I'm a...uhm, I'm a virgin?" She repeats, saying it like it's a question, obviously super uncomfortable at just telling him her secret.

"That's cool, I mean I totally respect that I just...I'm sorry I just... I don't understand how."

"What do you mean how?"

"It's just...wow, I'm sorry but you're like the sexiest woman I've ever seen in my life. How is that even possible?" He never would have said that so openly sober. He's _really_ got to stop drinking.

"Oh. Well thank you Finn." She's blushing furiously at his words, looking down at the table as he watches the blush spread down to her chest.

"I haven't had sex in a year," he blurts out before she can continue her thought.

What is he doing?!

"You what? Why?" She asks, head immediately snapping back up at his words.

"Uhm. Because I...because I turn girls gay," he's mumbling and he knows she didn't hear him. He's kicking himself right now for even saying anything. She just looked embarrassed at her confession and he wanted to make her feel better about it. It's nothing to be ashamed of, he actually finds it pretty refreshing, a woman these days that hasn't been ran through by the entire football team twice is hard to come by. If anything, it kind of makes him like her even more. That doesn't mean he should have just unloaded his secret shame on her though.

"I turn women gay."

_Oh my God why can't he stop? _What's in these drinks, truth serum?!

She's biting her lip as she's watching him, her eyes twinkling with laughter and he knows she wants to laugh. Normally he would be offended, but she's just so damn cute and his head is spinning a little from all those damn shots and before he knows it they're both cracking up laughing.

"Finn," she smiles once they've settled down a little bit, "you know that's not possible right?"

"I dunno, the week my wife left me for a woman I hooked up with another girl to make myself feel better and...well she was with a girl by the end of the week. So you tell me."

"Finn, I think that was just a coincidence."

He wants to kiss her. She's being so sweet and even though he's saying the stupidest things she's not making fun of him and hey! She could be totally right. Right? What if it was just coincidence? The way she's looking at him, no one has ever looked at him like this, not even Brittany.

She wouldn't leave him would she?

* * *

He's staring at her intently across the table and she can feel the air around them begin to shift. She feels her own breathing intensify and she doesn't know what exactly is happening. She didn't expect any of this. He's gorgeous and sweet and funny and...a little weary of sex. She assumed he would be some cocky asshole looking to get just one thing from her, but she's pretty sure he's actually scared to have sex with her. Obviously he's not a virgin himself, but she finds him a little less intimidating knowing he's been out of practice for awhile.

She's not sure why she's even thinking of this, she's not having sex with him tonight. But maybe later? After a few dates? Ugh, she can't help it! That face and those dimples, _that smile._ She could just eat him up!

"Hey guys, how's it going?" She jumps a little as Quinn pops up next to them out of nowhere, snapping them out of the trance they were in and effectively ending their little staring contest.

"Good, we're good! Just getting to know each other," she spits out, Finn quickly nodding in agreement.

"Fantastic! I just wanted to stop by and check up on my dear, dear friend on my way to the bar. I'll be back!" Quinn gives Rachel a pointed look as she passes them, continuing on her way.

"What was that about?" Finn asks, making a strange face at Quinn's retreating figure.

"Oh, well she's made it her personal mission to get me laid tonight."

Finn chokes on his drink, spitting it out all over the table at her words.

"No! I mean I don't expect you to...no that's not..."

"It's, it's okay Rachel. Not that I don't want to or anything because, I mean, _look at_ _you_, but I mean there's, you know, well the whole lesbian thing."

"Finn," she interrupts, "I don't think there's anything you could do to me that would make me want to be with a woman instead of you."

He stares back at her, shocked at her words, her quickly continuing the conversation to fill the silence and ignore how true the words she just spoke are.

"I'm sorry it's just that Quinn is the only one who knows about me, besides you now. She's made it her personal mission to change it."

"Her and Puck are perfect for each other then. He's just started his own little project to get me laid again too. Must be what this is," he laughs, motioning between the two of them.

"I was really annoyed by it at first..." she admits, looking down shyly as her sentences tapers off.

"But now?"

"Well now...now...I'm definitely not annoyed I met you."

"I'm not annoyed I met you either."

They're silent for a moment, smiling at each other across the table before Finn blurts out, "You should come home with me."

"What?" Rachel asks, eyes wide at the implication of his words.

"No! I mean, not to have sex! I just mean, both of our friends won't leave us alone until they think we've hooked up with someone, right? You can just come hang out and crash at my place and then maybe they'll leave us alone. Besides...I uhm, I like hanging out with you."

"I like hanging out with you too Finn," she smiles shyly.

"So whad'ya say? Wanna get out of here?"

"Yeah, I think I do."

They quickly find their friends in the crowd, laughing at the surprised yet satisfied smiles on their faces when they tell them they're heading home for the night. Rachel has to turn her phone off before they even get to Finn's apartment thanks to the barrage of dirty texts coming in from all three of her girlfriends. She swears, they're almost as bad as boys sometimes.

Once safely inside and with her phone peacefully turned off, she suddenly feels incredibly sober and nervous. She knows they aren't planning on having sex tonight, but being alone with Finn and in his apartment, it's making her feel things she's never felt before.

"It's not much," Finn says shyly, motioning to the one bedroom apartment he's called home ever since the divorce. "But it works for me."

"It's lovely Finn," she insists, though privately acknowledging that it is tiny and maybe not in the best neighborhood compared to her loft overlooking Central Park.

"Do you want a drink?" He asks, clearly a little unsure as to what to do next.

"Oh, no I don't think I should have anymore," she giggles and once she starts she can't stop. Okay, maybe she's not feeling as sober as she thought. "What do we do now?"

"I don't know," Finn exhales loudly before joining in on her laughter. "Usually this the part where the sex happens."

"Yeah," she mumbles under her breath, unsure of what else to say.

"But just because we aren't having sex doesn't mean we can't have fun right?" She looks up and sees him grinning at her mischievously.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Oh nothing," he grins, "just a good ol' innocent...PILLOW FIGHT!" He yells, grabbing a pillow off his couch and chunking it towards her.

"Wha-what?!" She cries, barely dodging the pillow. "Finn we are not twelve!" She cries, stomping her foot on the floor. He's more drunk than she thought he was.

"So!" He laughs and he can't stop, doubling over and grabbing his stomach as his drunken brain finds her protest hilarious.

"Oh that's it! It's on now Hudson!" She smirks, reaching down to unbuckle her heels, kicking them off and using all of the force in her tiny body to hurl the offending pillow back at him.

"Damn you're strong for such a little thing!" He yelps, holding his arm where the pillow just pelted him.

She simply shrugs, smirking at him as she charges forward, him turning and running from her as fast as he can. They end up in his bedroom, there's not many other places to run after all, grabbing whatever pillows they can find and chunking them at each other. He trips eventually, roaring in laughter as he falls back on to his bed.

Before she can even ask if he's okay, he's kicking his shoes off and standing up, grinning down at her as he begins jumping on the bed. "Come on!" He calls down to her.

She smiles, thinking to herself that this night is turning out so much differently than she expected it to, but loving every minute of it. She joins him, them jumping together, laughing like kids the entire time until he lands on his ankle wrong, sending him flying backwards again.

She laughs so hard at him that she snorts, sending both of them into another fit of hysterics. She's walking in place on his bed, him remaining beneath her on his back, not seeming to have enough energy in his drunken state to get back up, when she randomly blurts out, "Have you ever wondered what it's like to fly?"

"What?" He laughs.

"I dunno. If I could have any super power in the world, I would pick the ability to fly. What about you?"

"Invisibility of course."

"Hmmm. I suppose that's a good choice. Guess we'll never know though, huh."

"Says who? I can make you fly."

"Oh hush, you're drunk."

"Seriously! Come here!" He laughs, making her squeal in surprise when he reaches out for her hands, taking them in his and positioning his feet against her abdomen in a move that's surprisingly fluid and steady considering the amount of alcohol clouding his brain.

He lifts her, her body completely parallel with his as he balances her in the air above him.

"FINN!" She cries in delight, giggling so hard she's shaking.

"YOU'RE FLYING! LOOK! YOU'RE SUPER RACHEL!"

He's making crazy sounds with his mouth, whooshing wind noises before he starts singing what she assumes to be her super hero theme song. They're both laughing so hard, she falls off balance, landing below her, half on the bed, half on Finn.

They're so busy laughing that it takes them a solid minute before they realize she's on top of him still, hands pressed to his chest, his wrapped firmly around her waist. She looks up at him as their laughter dies, his eyes hooded and looking at her with a darkness she doesn't recognize. She wants to kiss him. She wants to kiss him so badly that she almost does it herself, but he beats her to it, leaning up to close the small distance between their lips.

The warmth she feels coursing through her blood when Finn's lips meet hers in unlike anything she's ever felt in her life. His mouth so soft, pressing lightly against hers over and over until she feels his tongue, slowly caressing her lips, begging to be let inside. She parts them, allowing his tongue entrance and moaning at the feeling of his tongue caressing her own. She's kissed boys before, she's kissed plenty of boys, but never has she had a kiss like this. She suddenly feels extremely aware of every tingle and spark she feels crackling everywhere.

His grip on her waist intensifies at her moan, his kisses becoming deeper and more intense. He sits up then, gently nudging her to get her to roll over, pushing her down so she's on her back and he's hovering over her. She's fairly certain the skin between her skirt and top will have scars after tonight from the heat of his touch, but she's finding herself craving more of the exquisite torture. She wants his hands everywhere, she wants more of him.

He moves to kiss her neck, whispering to her how beautiful she is, and she hears her heavy breathing, feels the throbbing ache between her legs that's only growing stronger the more places he finds to kiss her, but she doesn't stop him, not until she feels his hand caressing the top of her right breast. She stills a bit as he slowly traces the line of her bustier across her skin before squeezing her entire mound in his large hand.

"F-Finn, we, can we...can we stop?"

* * *

He doesn't know what just happened. All he knows is that he was having the time of his life with her, acting like big kids, jumping on the bed and making her fly and then she was on top of him. She's beautiful, so sexy it hurts to look at her and once he felt her body pressed up against his he couldn't stop himself. God it's been so long since he's let himself get this close to a woman and her lips, God her lips are so soft and somehow actually taste like fucking berries and when she moaned into his mouth, well it was almost enough to make him cream his pants right there. (What? It's been a long time.)

He knows he got carried away. He never should have rolled on top of her and he definitely shouldn't have grabbed her boob, but they're so perky and just sitting there taunting him and he couldn't _not_ touch one. And now he's scared he's upset her. He doesn't want to have sex either, well he does, so bad he thinks he might actually pass out and die, but he doesn't. Ugh he doesn't know! He's so fucking confused! But what he does know is that this isn't right for Rachel. She's thirty but she still deserves a better first time than this; drunk and with a guy she just met. She deserves romance, epic romance.

He wants more than this too. Yeah he's a dude, but he actually really misses being married. He had his wild days in college but he really likes being in a relationship. He misses having someone to come home too, someone always being there in the middle of the night when he can't sleep. Random hook ups are great and all, but he wants more. He doesn't want Rachel to think that's all he's after. For the first time since Brittany he actually feels something for a woman; He really likes her, he can't mess this up.

"Y-yeah. I'm so sorry. I got, I got carried away."

He sits up, trying to shake the fog of lust and alcohol that's clouding his brain as she sits up next to him. "I didn't mean to get carried away like that."

"It's okay," she promises, laying a soft hand against his forearm, "I liked it. I just, I just want to slow down."

"I know," he smiles softly, looking down at the painful erection he's sporting under his jeans and wondering how he's gonna take care of this. "It's getting late anyway. Why don't we lay down? I'll take the couch."

"Finn, you can sleep in your own bed."

"I won't make you take the couch Rach, what kind of a guy do you take me for?" He jokes.

"We could, uhm we could both sleep in the bed?" She shrugs shyly and he thinks he's gonna die she's so cute.

"You wouldn't mind?"

"No," she answers simply.

"Okay. Well do you wanna shower or anything?"

"Oh, well I don't have any of my stuff, but thank you. I'll shower when I get home in the morning."

All he wants to do is hop in that bed with her and hold her against him, but he has to do something about his _situation_, so he excuses himself to shower quickly, blaming it on how sweaty he got up on stage.

The second the waters on he has his hand wrapped firmly around his shaft, pumping up and down as images of Rachel flood his mind. He's never wanted anyone like he wants her and the more he thinks about it, the more her being a virgin makes him want her even more. No ones been there before, it would be all his, filling her and shaping her perfectly to his dick. Making her completely his in a way no one else ever has. She wouldn't want to run and be with someone else immediately after would she? It's not like she'd know how horrible the sex was if she'd never done it before right?

He hates that he's so fucked up in the head! Brittany and Dani stripped all of his confidence from him, he never used to be like this. How did he let himself become this guy? He _really_ likes Rachel, he can't miss out on something that could be a real relationship just because he's scared of having sex with her. He needs to man up! He's not gonna let her slip from his grasp, she deserves a man to show her how amazing and incredible sex can be and dammit, he's not gonna let some other douche come in and be that man.

He comes hard into his hand as he decides he's going to make Rachel his girl. And if she runs off to be with a chick afterwards...well then he's going to become a monk. There's no coming back from that one.

He usually sleeps in just his underwear, but he doesn't want to creep Rachel out, so instead he opts for pajama pants and a t-shirt, smiling to himself when he sees her already fast asleep, curled up in a little ball in his bed. Damn he really likes this girl, these butterflies he feels when he looks at her are anything but manly, but he doesn't give a shit.

He lifts up the cover and slides in next to her, wanting to hold her, but not wanting to freak her out. As if she can read his mind, she wiggles a little, stretching and rolling over, opening her eyes and looking straight at Finn.

"Hold me Finn," she whispers and he can't help the grin that breaks out across his face.

"Anything for you Rachel," he whispers back as he wraps his arms around her and pulls her towards him. He falls asleep almost immediately, happier than he's been in years.

* * *

She's slightly embarrassed when she has to travel home the next day, wearing her outfit from the night before and obviously old (and smeared) makeup. What do kids these days call that? The Walk of Shame?

Finn, proving to be ever the gentleman, takes the cab ride with her, saving her from the embarrassment of riding home alone. On the cab ride to her house he asks if he can have her number and she eagerly agrees, them switching phones and programming their numbers for the other.

He insists on walking her to her door, and she can't stop herself from reaching up on her tip toes and kissing him right there. It takes him by surprise she knows, but he eagerly reciprocates, pressing her back against her door and deepening the kiss. They kiss for what feels like hours until Mrs. Roberts, the feisty old lady from down the hall, walks by muttering things under her breath about young people today. They separate from each other at her words, giggling at her retreating figure and she decides to take a chance. She likes Finn _so_ much, she's never liked anyone the way she likes him, and she wants to know him more. She doesn't want to watch him walk away, even if it's just back down to the street to hail a cab to return home.

"So what are you doing today?" She finally asks, looking up at him shyly through her thick lashes.

"Besides fielding phone calls from Puck about last night?" He laughs, earning a smirk from her, "Nothing."

"Do you...I mean would you like to come inside? I could clean myself up quickly and the maybe we could have lunch? Or something?" She bites her lip at her awkwardness, but she doesn't think he minds.

He beams at her and she's taken aback at how mind numbingly gorgeous he is when she's sober. "I would love that."

"Come on," she grins, turning to open the door and doing her best to appear calm, despite feeling anything but.

"Wow," he breathes, looking around, "this place is amazing."

"Thank you. You know, it's always been just me and I don't splurge on much, but I've always dreamt of a view like this."

"It's awesome," he grins in that way that makes him look so boyish despite his stature and thirty-five years.

"Here, please watch tv, make yourself at home. I'm going to go clean up."

She can hear him rustling around in the kitchen as she undresses in her bathroom and feels an unfamiliar thrill at knowing he's so close when she's so naked. She stands under the hot spray of the shower and wonders what she should do about these feelings Finn gives her. She's been attracted to men before sure, but never like this. And she likes him, _a lot_. Should she just do it? She wants to, oh she wants to, but she's waited so long. She'll be devastated if he's just putting on an act and leaves her after. Or what if they have sex and she's horrible at it?

No, Quinn knows him and she swears he is genuinely sweet. That still doesn't mean she won't be absolutely awful, scaring him away. When did everything have to get so complicated!

She finishes her shower more confused than she was before, quickly french braiding her hair and applying only light makeup and a bit of mascara. Choosing to throw on her favorite white sundress, she feels much more like herself than she did last night.

She can't help but smile when she re-emerges from her bedroom and finds Finn sitting on her couch, drinking a bottle of water. He looks so _right_ there and her heart skips a beat when she thinks she'd like to see him there all the time.

"Hi," she calls softly from behind him.

"Hey, hope you- wow, you look stunning Rachel," he breathes, interrupting his own sentence when he turns and gets a look at her.

"Really?" She questions, figuring men prefer the hooker look she was sporting last night over her much more natural state today.

"Yeah," he answers grinning, "you were hot last night, but you're just as beautiful today."

"Thank you," she blushes.

"I was gonna say, I hope you don't mind I took a water bottle."

"Not at all. Are you hungry? You want to go grab lunch? There's a really nice deli just a block over, we could grab some sandwiches and eat them in the park?"

"A picnic?" He grins.

"Yeah."

"Sounds perfect."

* * *

He can't take his eyes off of her as they sit on the checkered blanket she brought, sun gleaming off her tanned skin and he wants to kiss her. Again. _Everywhere_.

He'd been completely shocked, in a good way, when he'd seen how beautiful she looked fresh from the shower. He's always preferred women with less makeup and he's happy to see she can rock both looks effortlessly.

He feels them getting looks from several people passing by and he assumes it's because they recognize her. It's so easy to forget that she's not just Rachel, despite him having his own crush on her before they met. She's so down to earth and cool, he forgets about her celebrity until he notices people looking their way as they pass by. He doesn't mind it, not until he sees a few guys lingering a bit longer than they should with their stares. Rachel's a beautiful woman, he's sure guys look at her all the time, but given her position it's even worse. He wants to knock these guys out. He knows he has no claim over her, it's not his place to "protect" her, but he feels this insane need to. He _wants_ to. He wants her to be his and he wants to be hers.

What is he gonna do?

"You're being awfully quiet," she says between bites of her veggie wrap.

"Just admiring the view," he replies.

"I know, I love coming to this part of the park. It's crazy how beautiful it is right here in the middle of the city, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but I wasn't talking about that view."

"Oh? Oh," she drops her head as she blushes at the realization of what his words mean. Unable to stop herself from grinning as she pushes a few stray hairs that have escaped from her braid behind her ear.

"I like you Rachel, a lot."

"I like you too Finn."

"It's crazy. I've spent the last year trying to block everyone out, not wanting to take the chance to get hurt again, but with you. God with you Rachel, I just want to take it." His heart is pounding as he tells her this and he swears he loves her. It scares the hell out of him because didn't he just meet her yesterday? But he can't deny it. Now that he's realized it, he can't deny how true it is. This feeling is incredible and he's tired of hiding. He's going to embrace it.

"Then take it," she whispers, eyes intent upon his and he thinks his heart is going to explode.

He shifts closer to her, leaning forward as he cups her cheek, pulling her towards him and kissing her softly, _lovingly_. She reaches up and places her soft little hand over his and he swears in that moment everything changes.

He pulls back, taking a breath as he continues to hold her face in his hand, reaching to grab her other with his free hand.

"You know what we should do?" He whispers.

"Elope?"

"What?" He sits up suddenly and sees her slap both of her hands over her mouth, eyes staring back at him as big as saucers.

"What did you say?" He asks slowly, a grin slowly spreading across his face as his heart hammers impossibly harder in his chest.

"Nothing. Nothing," she cries quickly, "I said cantaloupe! Do you want some cantaloupe?" She's pointing down to the bowl of mixed fruit they got from the deli and he chuckles a little when he sees it's a bowl of berries, no cantaloupe in sight.

He makes up his mind quickly, not believing he's about to do this, but knowing it feels so, _so_ right.

He leans forward, this time cupping her face with both of his hands, making sure she's looking him deep in his eyes before he whispers, "Yes." Sealing his answer with the sweetest kiss either have ever experienced.

"Y-yes?" She stammers after she manages to open her eyes back up from his breathtaking kiss.

"Yes, let's elope."

"Are you serious? Right now? But I have, I have gym. I mean, I have a class at the gym later."

"Rachel," he laughs, rubbing his thumb gently over her cheek. " Whenever you want."

"I want...I want _now_," she breathes, breaking out into a full Rachel Berry beam as she practically tackles him, wrapping her arms around him and giving him a deep and passionate kiss that leaves him gasping for air.

"What about gym?" He asks breathlessly, chuckling when she swats him playfully on the arm.

"I think I can miss just this once."

He grins back at her, hardly believing he's about to make this woman his wife, but never wanting anything more in his entire life.

* * *

She's buzzing with anticipation when they arrive back to her apartment, hardly believing this man is about to be her husband. Is this crazy? Of course it is, but she wants it so badly she can't bring herself to care.

"So where to?" He asks, "City hall?"

"No way!" She cries, sitting down at her desk and opening up her laptop. "If we're doing this, we're doing this right."

"What do you mean?" He asks, coming to stand behind her and watching what she's doing over her shoulder.

"We're _eloping_ Finn. We should go somewhere fun. Vegas? Mexico?"

"Rach, babe that sounds amazing, but I can't exactly afford that right now."

She gets up on her knees in her office chair and turns to face him, looping her arms around her fiancé's neck (can she call him that?)

"Finn, it's our _wedding_. It's the first time I'll ever have sex for God's sake! It should be somewhere special! Please let me do this."

"What kind of husband let's his wife pay for their wedding-"

"Actually it's tradition that the bride's family pays for the wedding, so technically we're just following tradition."

"Babe..."

She grins at his use of the word babe, such a simple word sending shock waves of butterflies though her system. "Please Finn. You can make it up to me in other ways." She bites her lip and looks down at his zipper, hardly believing the way she's acting and kind of liking it at the same time.

"Rachel," he laughs, himself taken aback by her sudden forwardness.

"Okay," he sighs, leaning into her as she giggles in triumph. "But no where out of the country, I don't have a passport."

"What? We'll have to change that when we get back, but okay. Let me do a little research on last minute places to stay in Vegas."

She ends up finding not only an awesome deal on tickets leaving that evening, but an awesome penthouse honeymoon suite overlooking the strip. The manager told her they got lucky, he'd just had a cancellation. She has mixed feelings about being excited about someone needing to cancel their honeymoon suite, but oh well!

"Is this normal? Being able to book everything like this the same day?" He asks, shocked, but totally excited this is actually happening.

"Not at all!" She laughs.

"Must be meant to be, huh?" He leans down and whispers into her neck.

"Must be," she whispers in response, both getting lost in the others eyes.

"We should, we should pack. We need to get to the airport soon."

"Right. Don't want to miss out flight."

She packs faster than she ever has before in her entire life, thinking Quinn would be so proud of her. Oh no. What is she going to do about Quinn?

"Finn, have you talked to Puck?"

"No, not yet, I've been ignoring him."

"What are we going to tell them? We can't just disappear, Quinn will file missing person reports, I have no doubt."

"You're right probably," he chuckles thinking of what Puck will have to say about his. "Let's just tell them the truth, and then leave our phones here. We'll deal with them when we get back."

"Okay," she grins, so excited.

They shoot off identical texts to their friends, saying they're going to Vegas and promising to call them when they return home. They get to Finn's apartment and to the airport just as the plane starts boarding. Grabbing their first class seats and finally allowing themselves to sit back and breath as the plane takes off minutes later.

Finn reaches over and grabs her hand, bringing it to his lips as he kisses it, holding it against him as he asks, "You okay _fiancée_? Having any cold feet?"

"No way," she smiles. Leaning her head against the back of her seat and looking at him, "My feet are toasty warm."

"Mine too," he grins leaning forward to kiss her.

"Tonight when we go to sleep I'll be your wife," she breathes in awe.

"Who said we'd be going to sleep tonight?" He replies, not missing a beat.

"Finn," she whimpers, the huskiness of his tone making her more excited for sex than she's ever been in her life. "What if I'm...what if I'm not good?"

"Not good?" He asks, the look she gives him answering his question. "Rachel," he breathes, leaning forward to place a quick, but passionate kiss on her lips. "Did you feel that?"

She only manages a nod in response because his kisses tend to steal her power of speech.

"There's no way it's gonna be bad. No way. That's not even an issue."

"Okay," she smiles, licking her lips, trying to savor the taste of Finn on them as long as she can. "What about you? Are you still worried I'll leave you for another woman after?"

"I can't have two wives leave me for other women right? That's doesn't happen does it?" He says, suddenly looking very worried.

"Finn," she giggles, squeezing his hand and kissing him on the cheek, "I'm not leaving you for _anyone_. Promise."

"Good," he sighs, pinking a bit in embarrassment, "because this is forever, right?"

"That's the only plan."

* * *

He can't believe this is happening. They landed in Vegas an hour ago and he's already here, standing at the altar of The Little White Wedding Chapel waiting for Rachel to come down the aisle and marry him. They went straight to the hotel from the airport, checking in and changing quickly before heading out to find a wedding chapel. Their room is sick, nicer than anything Finn's every seen in real life, but it has nothing on the feeling of adrenaline and love he feels pumping through his veins right now. His mom is gonna kill him when she finds out, but he can't bring himself to care even a little. He'll let Kurt plan a big party or something back home to make it up to her. Right now he just wants to marry Rachel and nothing can stop him.

He feels a little like he's in the Hangover, except tonight he won't be slipped roofies by anyone (he's hoping) and he totally doesn't have any plans to hang out with Mike Tyson _or_ his tiger. Okay, so it's not really anything like the Hangover, but he doesn't want it to be. He just wants to be with Rachel. And he plans on letting her know that over and over again...and maybe he'll finally throw away this stupid rubber band.

He hears the guy who's seated at the bright pink piano and dressed like Elton John start playing the wedding march, so he turns from the Elvis impersonator who's officiating their ceremony to the open doors where Rachel begins walking towards him.

It hits him like a ton of bricks when he sees her. She's breathtaking, so beautiful and she's _his_. In less than five minutes she'll be his wife. He has to pinch himself to make sure he isn't dreaming.

They only had time to work with what they already had in their closets, but the white lace dress she's wearing fits her like a glove and he may be biased, but she's the most beautiful bride he's ever seen. They could have waited until tomorrow, given her time to buy a dress, get her hair and makeup done professionally, but they didn't want to wait, neither thinking they could handle sleeping together again without, well _sleeping_ _together_. And he didn't want to wait. He wants her to be Rachel Hudson as soon as possible.

Before he knows it, she's standing before him, reaching up to wipe a stray tear from his cheek that he didn't even know had fallen. Elvis looks at them and begins the customary wedding mumbo jumbo, but it's all going in one ear and out the other. All Finn can do is smile at Rachel, caressing her hands in his over and over as he only listens for Elvis to say "You may now kiss the bride."

"Finn," she whispers nodding to Elvis.

"Oh, wha-what?" He asks, looking to his right.

"Your vows?"

"Oh right," he breathes, looking to Rachel and smiling again. He knows he should probably be freaking out..he definitely was when he and Brittany were saying their vows, but he feels calm, confident, _excited_ but totally at peace with what's happening right now.

"Rachel, I vow to love and cherish you everyday from now until forever. I will love you at your best and I will love you at your worst. I promise to never allow you to feel lonely again, to always make sure you know you are loved more than anything in this world and to show you what it truly feels like to be loved by a man." He watches her blush at his words, him punctuating his sentence with a wink. "I vow to always put the toilet seat down, never leave my shoes by the front door and to always be your partner in every thing we do in life. I love you Rachel."

He knows he's not the best with words, he never has been, but he must have said something right, because tears are streaming down her face that he guesses must be happy tears because she's beaming at him like he hung the moon.

"Rachel," Elvis turns to Rachel motioning for her turn.

"Finn, I vow to love you and cherish you everyday from now until forever. In sickness and in health, I will fiercely love you in all of your forms. I vow to show you every day how a real wife loves her husband and I swear to never leave you for anyone, man or woman."

He can't help but chuckle a little at her words, trying his hardest not to cry though failing miserably.

"I vow to be your partner in every thing, to never make you feel like you're alone and to be your best friend until the day death parts us. And I vow to never nag at you when you forget your vows and leave up the toilet seat and leave your shoes by the door."

Everyone in the room laughs at that part, before she finishes with a sweet smile.

"I love you Finn Hudson."

His heart is pounding in his chest at those five little words, it's the first time he's heard her say them. He wants to hear them over and over again.

Elvis hands them the simple silver rings they purchased in the lobby, allowing them to slide them on each other's fingers before he says the words Finn's been waiting for all day.

"By the power vested in me by the state of Nevada, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Finn beams, grabbing Rachel and dipping her backwards, putting every ounce of passion and love and excitement he feels in this moment in his kiss, only pulling back when Elvis taps him on his shoulder and tells him to hurry because the next couple is waiting.

Rachel's eyes are dazed when he pulls her back up, smirking because he can't wait to see how she reacts to _other_ things he can do.

He definitely owes Puck big time for this.

* * *

She can't believe what just happened. She is Mrs. Rachel Hudson! Her fathers are going to have a conniption fit when they find out, but right now, standing at the edge of the bed in her honeymoon suite, facing her husband, she can't bring herself to care. She loves this man. And he's hers. Forever.

"So..." She knows what happens now, she _wants_ what happens now, she just doesn't know how to start.

"Rachel, I'll go as fast or slow as you want me to to. I'm with you every step of the way, we won't do anything that makes you uncomfortable okay?"

"Okay," she breathes. She trusts him and there is no one else in the world she'd rather experience this with. She's never been more grateful for waiting for the right person than she is right now. He's never once made her feel weird about it or like she was just something to conquer. She's so proud to be this man's wife.

He leans down, whispering his love for her against her lips, before kissing her slowly, sweetly, allowing the kiss to build on it's own until it's burning a white hot heat through her veins and she feels it from the tips of fingers to the tips of her toes.

He pulls back from her eventually, lifting her left hand to kiss the delicate silver band signifying their promise to each other, before scooping her up in his arms, much the way he did as he carried her over the threshold of their hotel room. He walks to the side of the bed, toeing off his shoes as he lays her down.

Her chest is heaving in anticipation as she finally allows herself to react to the sight of the six foot three frame of the man standing before her. She bites her lip when she catches sight of his smoldering eyes, looking at her in much the same way.

He's looking at her like she's the most precious thing in the world and it sends a jolt of confidence through her, so she acts before she loses it, sitting up on her knees and slowly pulling her dress over her head, leaving her in just her pale pink bra and panty set, the closest thing she had at home to wedding lingerie.

His eyes grow wide at her boldness, but she speaks before he can. "Make love to me, husband."

"Rachel," he breathes, reaching our to pull her against him, pouring every ounce of emotion inside him into his kiss. She feels goosebumps break out across her skin despite how hot she feels when he reaches up and slowly pulls each of her bra straps down.

He starts kissing down her neck, making his way to her chest as she reaches back and unclasps her bra for him, allowing her breasts to fall free as she tosses her bra to the side. She expected to feel exposed, having never been this naked in front of a man like this before, but as he stares at her with such love and hunger in his eyes, she only feels powerful and beautiful.

She reaches out and grabs Finn's right hand, knowing he's still a little timid and out of practice. She finds the reasoning behind his celibacy kind of adorable and she's determined to prove to him there's no one else in this world she wants but him, certainly not another woman. She places his hand against her breast, loving the way his rough skin feels against hers and loving even more the way his eyes dilate at the feel of her.

"Touch me," she whispers, leaning forward to kiss him as he slowly begins massaging her breast in his hand, the small globe fitting perfectly in his palm. She moans into his kiss, encouraging him to lay her back on the bed and crawl over her, reattaching his lips to hers as he rolls her nipple between his fingers, gently tugging as his mouth slowly makes it way down to join in, kissing every open space of skin along the way. She's practically panting by the time he attaches his mouth to her breast, sucking and nibbling lightly, sending her back off the bed in an arch as she moans his name.

"Fuck, do you have any idea how sexy you are?" He growls, sitting up to look at her as he kneads both of her breasts in his hands.

She can't answer him, the throbbing between her legs distracting her and all she can think about is how to get Finn to relieve the pressure steadily building stronger and stronger.

"What do you want me to do baby?" He whispers, leaning back down to kiss her other breast, not wanting to leave any part of her unkissed.

"I want you to take your clothes off."

"What?" He chuckles, not exactly what he was expecting her to say.

"I'm almost naked Finn and you're still fully clothed, doesn't exactly seem fair to me."

"Hmmm you make a good point," he grins, leaning down to kiss her before he backs up off the bed, pulling his shirt over his head and unbuckling his belt and pants, pushing them to the ground, leaving him in just his black boxer briefs. He moves to crawl back on the bed with her when she grins up at him, "Nuh-uh. I want it all off."

"Oh, a little bossy are we Mrs. Hudson?" He smirks, pushing down his boxer briefs, his erection springing free and causing Rachel to swallow loudly as her eyes go wide at the sight of him. She can't believe this man is her husband. It's almost all too much to take in right now.

He stands there for a moment, allowing her eyes to take in his naked form, before he can't take not touching her any longer, crawling back over her and reattaching his lips to hers. The feeling of his bare skin against hers is electric and she pushes her chest up against his, wanting to be as close to him as possible. He drops his hips down, brushing his length against her core, making her bite down on his bottom lip, bucking her hips back up against him, desperate to feel more of him.

Finn pulls back, kissing her gently once more before whispering into her lips, "Can I touch you?"

"I'm your wife Finn, you don't have to ask."

He grins down at her, leaning to attach his lips to her neck as his fingers slowly dance their way down to her lace panties, slowly stroking over the soft material, a groan escaping his mouth as her wetness coats his fingers. He sits up, slowly peeling her panties off and breathing her name at the sight of her naked beneath him.

"'My wife is the most beautiful woman on the planet."

He looks at her, waiting for her to make eye contact with him before he reaches back down to rub his fingers slowly up and down her slick folds. "Tell me if you want me to stop."

"No," she breathes, trying her best to maintain eye contact with him as he rubs her up and down, the fire inside of her blazing, "more. I want more Finn."

He smirks down at her, slowly slipping one finger inside and watching as she closes her eyes in pleasure, her chest rising and falling quickly as her breathing intensifies. He slowly adds another finger, pumping in and out faster as her moans increase in volume. He leans over her again, dropping a kiss to her lips before whispering in her ear, "How does that feel baby?"

"S'good Finn. So good," she doesn't even recognize the voice coming out of her mouth but she doesn't care as Finn reattaches his mouth to her breast, rubbing his thumb over her clit lightly and making her scream his name in pleasure.

She knows she's close to something big, she can hardly breathe as her mind is clouded with pleasure and all she can feel is Finn's long fingers working magic between her legs and she hears herself begging Finn, begging for more.

He's pumping his fingers into her furiously, pinching her clit with his other hand when he looks down at her with hooded eyes, husky voice full of need as he tells her to come for him, "It's just you and me Rach, let go. Let me hear you come baby."

His words send her over the edge, falling and falling as the most exquisite shockwaves of pleasure rip through her body, Finn's name echoing through the room in a loud pleasure cry.

He's licking his lips as he watches her, eyes full of longing when she opens her eyes again, biting her lip as the after shocks of Finn's actions rock through her body.

"How was that?" He asks softly, rubbing his hands up and down her smooth legs, still bent at the knee around him.

"Fiinn," she moans, trying desperately to hold on to the feelings he created inside her with just his fingers.

"Hnmmm, that good huh?" He jokes, leaning down to kiss her, grinning as she pulls back to look into his eyes with a simple , "More."

* * *

He doesn't know how he survives the feeling of Rachel's warm walls snug around his fingers, her sweet wetness coating him or _God_, her beautiful voice moaning his name beneath him without exploding himself. It's been so long and every moan and sigh that came out of Rachel's mouth was like a lightening bolt straight to his dick and he thinks he's gonna die if he doesn't get inside of her soon.

When she looks him straight in the eyes with those beautiful chocolate orbs of hers and asks him for more he really thinks he's gonna lose it. His wife is incredible. He wants to do more, he wants to lick her and suck her and eat her until she's begging for him to stop, but they have forever for that, right now he needs to feel her all around him, he needs to come inside her, he feels like he's been waiting for this forever. No more waiting.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, I'm ready Finn."

He moves to position himself at her opening, biting back a groan as his tip teases her at her entrance, coating itself with her desire for him.

"I love you," he breathes, pushing inside her with one powerful thrust, crying out at the indescribable sensation of finally being inside her. He stills when he realizes her eyes are pinched shut, watching in horror as a tear falls down her cheek.

"Rach, babe are you okay? Did I, did I hurt you."

"No, it's, okay I-I've just never...Finn I've never felt like this before."

"Do you want me me to stop?"

"No," she shakes her head, him reaching down to kiss away her tears. He can't take it, she's so perfect, even when she's crying.

"Tell me if you want me to stop," he whispers, slowly pulling out all the way before sliding back in. He has to close his eyes, burying his head in her neck at the sensation of being hugged by her slick, hot walls. He has a fleeting thought that they didn't even bother with protection, but he figures it's okay, he is her husband after all.

He hears her whimper a little as he slowly thrusts in and out, trying his hardest to not go wild and stay slow and steady for now, for her sake. "Are you okay," he whispers, barely able to lift his head to look at her, so overcome with the feelings of love and pleasure clouding his entire being.

"Y-yes I'm okay. P-please don't stop," she cries, gripping at his shoulders as he takes a chance and moves a little faster, groaning when he feels her lifting her hips, meeting him thrust for thrust. He knows it's been along time, but this is fucking amazing. He never remembers anyone feeling like this, and he'll happily spend the rest of his life buried deep inside Rachel and no one else. Her walls are so tight around him it's almost painful, but he's never in his life felt anything like the sensations shooting through his shaft from the feeling of being completely surrounded by Rachel.

"You feel amazing Rachel," he pants in her ear, "so fucking good."

"Fiiinnn," she moans, scratching wildly at his back as he steadily increases his thrusts, losing control a little more the longer he stays inside of her.

"How do you feel baby?"

"Oh my God!" She cries as he hits a spot inside her she didn't even know existed, "right there Finn! So good, fuck Finn, go faster."

He almost comes right then, hearing his perfect girl curse as he's moving inside her. He doesn't think he can last much longer, it's been far too long since the last time and she just feels way too good. He begins pounding into her with abandon, aiming for her sweet spot over and over as he drops his hand and starts rubbing against her clit.

"I'm so close babe," he pants, urging her to let go with him.

Just as he's about to surrender, no longer able to fight the mind numbing pleasure surging from their connected bodies, she digs her nails into him, arching off the bed and screaming his name in the most beautiful cry he's ever heard, easily sending him over the edge with her.

He continues to pump into her, allowing her body to milk him for everything he has before he collapses next to her, pulling her to him and placing soft kisses all over her face.

"Wow," she sighs, laying back and allowing him to caress her, placing soft kisses anywhere he can get to. He knows they just finished, but he can't get enough of her.

"I know," he smirks, still having difficulty believing this is this woman he gets to have sex with for the rest of his life. "How do you feel?"

"Amazing," she grins. "A little sore, but so, _so_ good. Thank you."

"No baby," he smiles sweetly, "thank you. You've waited a really long time for this. I don't know what made you decide I was worthy, but thank you for choosing me. It was amazing, you're the most incredible woman ever. And I love you."

"I love you too Finn. You were perfect. I couldn't have picked a better lover...or a better husband."

"Everyone's gonna freak," he chuckles, lightly running his fingers up and down her stomach.

"I know," she giggles. "But Quinn will be happy at least. She was heading a campaign she called "Operation Get Rachel a Man" after all."

"Shut up," Finn stops his actions, throwing his head back to laugh, "Puck was doing the same with me, except the name wasn't as nice."

"Tell me."

"It was "Operation get Finn Some Pussy.""

"Oh my God!" She laughs, pushing him lightly on the chest.

"What? I didn't choose the name!"

"Well I suppose it was successful wasn't it?" She smirks, leaning forward to kiss him.

"Hell yeah. Best pussy I've ever had."

"Finn Hudson!"

"Sorry baby! But it's the truth, you know."

She simply laughs at him and he's struck again with how crazy all of this is, how different life is than it was yesterday when he woke up. All of a sudden it's like the world is full of possibilities and he can't wait to see where life takes he and Rachel.

"So...whad'ya wanna do now? Feel like picking up some chicks on the strip?"

She laughs at him, eyeing him sweetly and he knows she realizes he's only half joking.

"Not a chance," she smiles, leaning in and sealing her words with a scorching kiss. "All I want is right here in this bed."

"You have no idea how good it is to hear you say that."

"I'll say it over and over again," she promises, sitting up and throwing her leg over him, straddling him between her thighs.

He sits up with her, grabbing a handful of her hair and pulling her head back, softly kissing the exposed skin of her neck as she starts rolling her hips against him.

"Do you think we should call anyone, let them know we're okay?" She asks breathlessly.

"Naw, we have the rest of forever to deal with them right?"

"You're right," she grins, allowing Finn to lift her hips and sink her down on his already hard member.

"Forever."

* * *

**Apparently I'm obsessed with Finchel marriage. I wasn't even planning a wedding for this fic, but it just happened! Sorry, but I'm not really that sorry :)**


End file.
